The Light of Day
by PopcornCandyGirl109
Summary: The final battle is almost here. Why is Kagome in the hands of Naraku? And what does our famous Shessomaru have to do with this?


I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

I here the footsteps coming down the steps. I can't see anything but I know I'm on a wall chained up. The door opens and a bright light comes in. It takes a while to adjust to the new found light. When I do I look at the devil himself.

''Day 27 my love, do you still have hope?"

I look up and stare into his crimson eyes.

''Yes.''

''You are pathetic. He will never find you. After all, he has Kikyo with him. If I remember right, he picked her.''

'' Maybe so, but I know I will be rescued. And it doesn't have to be Inuyasha.''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It all started when we began to travel with Shessomaru, Kikyo, and Kouga. The final battel with Naraku was coming up and we needed help. I also developed feelings for the powerful Taiyouka. I knew I shouldn't have because of Inuyasha and the fact that there was no way Shessomaru would ever love a humun so I never told him or anybody. I wanted to tell him but there was some part of my heart that wanted Inuyasha.

The night before the battle everybody was tense. We were all sitting by fire. I was kinda lonely without Shippo or Rin trying to play some game or bothering me. They were at Kaede's place. Inuyasha and Kikyo were talking together as were Sango and Miroku, and Kouga was off somewhere. Shessomaru was sitting by the tree just staring of into space.

I had enough. I stood up roughly and went into the forest leaving all the confused stares behind. I just couldn't stand the fact that I was alone and I was quiet. I was always the conversating one.

I just walked around in the forest and of course I had gotten lost. As I continued my search to get back, I gave up after I had fallen three times. They would come searching for me anyway. Most likely it would be Inuyasha. So I just found a clearing and sat on a lone boulder. It was just like me in a way. All alone in the middle of nowhere.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Well my dear Kagome you still seem to have the fire in your eyes. But today I have found a way to put that out. Kagura take the chains off.''

''What are going to do me?''

''Well,'' he said as Kagura was dragging me down the hall, '' You will soon see.''

With that said we must have reached the destination. It was what looked like a bedroom with a single bed.

''Leave us now Kagura.'' She let me go and went outside the door. Before she had closed it she looked at me with... pity. Why?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After about 15 minutes I became restless. Where were they. Some friends. They probably just brushed off the thought that I walked off. No! stop it Kagome. Stop being selfish. Just then I heard a crunch in the forest. Maybe it was a demon. And just dandy. I didn't bring my bow. I can be so forgetful sometimes. So I braced myself and it was not Inuyasha that came out the clearing.

It was Shessomaru. ''Miko.'' He didn't get a chance to finish.

"How many times do I have to tell you. Just because your all high and mighty doesn't mean you have to treat everybody like dirt. My name is KA-GO-ME!!'' I blew up. I had had enough and couldn't take it any more. I just crumpled to the ground and cried. I didn't expect him to comfort me. It wasn't in his nature.

To my surpise, I felt strong arms around me and I was being pulled off the ground. It was also to his surpise also.

"Why am I helping this human girl. After all she is Inuyasha's whore."

''Why do you cry?" I looked at him with watery eyes and shock. He really picked me up and asked why I was crying like he was concerned. Wait! What is that look in his eyes? '' Well are you going to answer me or just stare?"

I snapped back to the present. '' I Just, I well, um I, I, I couldn't handle it anymore.'' He looked at me with confusion. '' What I mean is all the stuff going on and were my feelings lie.'' Still no understanding on his face. He may look like a God but he didn't know a thing.

''All the stuff going on in my mind was too much for me to handle. I mean with our battle coming up tomorrow and Inuyasha with Kikyo and how I Iike you but I can't.'' My hand went up to cover my mouth. ''Oops. You didn't hear that, did you?" He just looked at me with those piercing golden eyes.

I was prepared for rejection and me about to be killed when he moved. I flinched and shut my eyes. All I felt was his forehead on mine.

"So this Kagome likes this Shessomaru." I looked at him. "I feel the same way too." WHAT! Did I here right? Shessomaru likes me. Then, something happened. He kissed me!

I was not exspecting this. His lips went crashing on to mine. At first it took a while to get over the shock and I relaxed and closed my eyes. When I felt him nibble on my bottom lip I gasped. I felt his tounge slide in and we started the toung battle. When I thought I couldn't take any more we broke apart and he just held me.

'' After the battle is over we will talk.'' He was about to leave before I stopped him. '' What about Inuyasha?"

He looked back at me like he was staring into my soul. '' Do you still care for him?" It was a question I was dreading. '' Maybe but with Kikyo here I don't know if I'll be able to compete." I was looking at the ground now. '' He always see her and I don't want to be a replacement of just a 'shard collecter'."

I looked up at him and I asked, '' Would you wait for me after the battle is over and if he picks her?"

'' If he's smart enough he will pick you. But... you know how Inuyasha is.'' He went to leave so I got up to follow him.

When we got back Inuyasha was angry that I had gotten lost and that Shessomaru was the the one that found me. Sango and Miroku were getting ready for bed. Shessomaru went back to his tree and closed his eyes. Inuyasha and I got ready for bed also. The battle was tomorrow and we needed rest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I turned around and looked back a Naraku who was sitting on the bed smirking. Then it dawned on me. My eyes widened. ''NO!'' I turned to run to the door but before I could,I was on the bed with Naraku on top.

'' Now now my dear the fun has just begun.'' I began to struggle harder. He hit me and I stopped. With tears streaming down my face I whispered ''Please don't.''

'' My dear there will be no mercy.'' He smiled his evil smile and began removing what little clothes I had on.

He inched downward and I felt his hand on my womanhood. It felt disgusting, yet I couldn't help but react. It was terrible. I couldn't help but wonder how I had ended up like this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'' Inuyashaaaaaaaaa!!'' I screamed. '' Inuyashaaaaaaaa!!'' That was Kikyo. Naraku had us trapped in his tenticles.

'' Inuyasha you must choose. Who will you save?'' Naraku smirked at the face Inuyasha made. No. This was not how I pictured this. ''Inuyasha, choose wisely.''

I looked at Inuyasha with hope in my eyes. Please let him pick me. Please let him pick me. It was silent pray to the Kami himself. He has to after all we've been through. Right?

''Kagome,'' I looked at him as did Kikyo, '' I'm, i'm sorry."

" What?'' I looked at him with tears now flowing down my face. Kikyo was released and I was brought to Naraku who grapped me by the waist. " No, you can't. Inuyasha take it back.'' I looked at everyones face. Sango was in tears while Miroku held her. He also had tears in his his eyes. I looked at Kikyo and she almost looked smug. Then Inuyasha who's eyes were covered and last Shessomaru who was just looking at me with the 'I-told-you-so-look'. He also looked angry.

Naraku began to fly off and I screamed. '' TAKE IT BACKKKKK!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I didn't want to remember, it just happened. When Naraku added a finger I couldn't help but yell out one name and it wasn't Inuyasha. '' SHESSOMARU!''

Naruku stopped and looked at me. '' He isn't going to save you now.''

Just as he was about to enter me there was a blast in the wall and debris was flying everywhere. I was saved. I got up and run over to the corner not caring if I was naked. When the dust finally cleared I was shocked.

It was Shessomaru. He took one sniff of the room and he looked at me. His eyes started to bleed red and he went to attack Naraku.

Naraku who was off guard didn't stand a chance. He was knocked up against the wall and Sheesomaru snarled. To be honest, at the moment I was scared. I closed my eyes and then all I heard was the snapping of Naraku's bones. When it was finally over I opened my eyes not bothering to look at the heap that was Naraku.

I stood and started to walk to Shessomaru. He looked to me and his eyes went back to gold. I walked up to his face and hugged him. He was my saviour. '' Thank you Shessomaru." He took his hakami off and wrapped it around me. Then kissed me and picked me up bridal style.

I was off to a new start and a new life with the man I loved. I would finally see the light of day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ta da!! To me, this took forever to write. But i'm just glad it's finished. Please review and tell me what you think. And to the the people waiting for Bella de Tour, I will update soon.


End file.
